Sedução inDireta
by Dorien
Summary: "Eu aposto que Rose pode seduzir qualquer cara de Hogwarts." E assim tudo começou.
1. OsVinte Galeões Mais Caros da Minha Vida

**001 - Os Vinte Galeões Mais Caros da Minha Vida**

James tinha acabado de chegar com sua veste de quadribol toda suja. Ele deu uma olhada em nós – eu e Lily Luna estávamos sentada em duas poltronas, uma de frente para a outra – e se afundou no sofá de dois lugares que estava vazio. Se espreguiçou preguiçosamente e soltou um murmúrio.

Estava quase na hora do jantar e era domingo, eu e Lily tínhamos ficado o dia todo dentro do colégio conversando.

-Boa tarde, senhoritas. – ele botou uma almofada na cara.

Eu olhei para Lily Luna e ela apenas deu ombros. Talvez já tivesse se acostumado com James sendo estranho toda hora. Voltei a olhar para meu livro e Lily Luna não perdeu tempo, voltou a contar a história.

-Então, - ela fez uma pausa dramática – Tyler Clotton me convidou para ir a Hogsmead.

-Aquele Lufo que ta no quarto ano? – perguntei.

-Ele mesmo! – ela respondeu animada.

Lily Luna e seus garotos. Para uma garota que só está no terceiro ano ela é bem popular e sempre está andando com um menino.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar se ela aceitou – coisa que eu tinha certeza de que ela tinha feito – James se pronunciou:

-Mais um garoto, Lily? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada e entediada.

Pelo visto estava bem ligado na nossa conversa.

-Sim, James, mais um.

Ele soltou outro murmúrio.

-Você aceitou né? – perguntei sorrindo.

-Aham! – quando olhei para ela parecia que a ruiva ia subir aos céus e explodir em forma de fogos de artifício.

Soltei um riso e voltei a olhar para o romance em minhas mãos.

_"__Embora o bairro judaico estivesse apinhado e houvesse gente nas ruas, estava estranhamente tranquilo e silencioso. Havia medo e apreensão em ca-"*_

-Tio Ron tem sorte que Rose não dá tanto trabalho assim. – James interrompeu minha leitura. – É assim que você deveria ser, Lily.

-Não enche, James. – Lily respondeu com os braços cruzados. – Rose não dá trabalho porque não quer. Quem disse que eu não quero dar trabalho? – ela sorriu sapeca, tão sapeca quando Tia Gina conseguiria ser.

-Devia ficar quieta você, isso sim. – James respondeu se sentando no sofá – Rose não fica por ai seduzindo os garotos. Nem que ela quisesse conseguiria. – a última parte foi falada baixa, mas eu ouvi muito bem.

-É isso que você pensa, James? – fechei o romance e o abracei contra meu corpo.

-Nada contra, Rose. – ele sorriu – Mas não faz o seu estilo sair por aí atrás de garotos como ela faz. – e apontou para Lily Luna.

-Aposto que, se a Rose quisesse, ela conseguia ficar com qualquer garoto daqui. – minha pequena prima veio em minha defesa.

-Qualquer garoto? – ele deu uma risada – Acho que ela poderia ficar com qualquer corvinal, digamos que eles teriam muitos assuntos.

-Qualquer garoto, James Potter. – falei me levantando da poltrona – Posso conseguir qualquer garoto desse colégio.

E, com toda a consideração que meu primo tinha por mim, ele riu na minha cara.

-Rose, Rose... – ele falou tentando controlar a risada. Lily Luna parecia tão ofendida quanto eu. – Com quantos garotos você já ficou?

-Bem, seis. – dei ombros.

-Ótimo, muito bom. – ele sorriu – E quantos foram bruxos?

Encolhi os ombros.

-Um. – murmurei.

-Você pode ser muito interessante para um trouxa que nunca te viu antes, sabe. – ele sorriu – Você é inteligente e bonita e em conhecimentos sobre o mundo trouxa sabe tanto quanto qualquer um. É por isso que você é tão interessante assim. - ele parou um segundo – Para os meninos trouxas.

Minha prima estava tão confusa quanto eu. Ela soltou um pigarro e perguntou:

-Pode explicar melhor? - como se isso fosse tudo que James queria ouvir o seu sorriso aumentou.

-Quando ela conhece um trouxa a nossa Rosinha parece outra trouxa comum, mas aqui em Hogwarts ela já tem uma fama de sabe-tudo e de não ser muito sociável, entende? Quando um garoto aqui de Hogwarts fala com você ou ele é seu parente, ou ele quer que você corrija seu dever, certo? – meu primo sorriu em triunfo pela minha cara arrasada.

-Então a Rose teria que mudar essa fama? – Lily Luna sorriu.

Peraí, pra que raios ela está sorrindo?

-Para conquistar um menino eu acho que sim. – James arrumou os óculos com um dedo – Mas eu duvido que isso aconteça. Ela já é assim faz quatro anos, de uma hora pra outra ninguém vai ver ela como um Femme Fatale, se me entendem...

-Então, - Lily Luna se levantou e ficou do meu lado – eu proponho uma aposta já que você tem tanta certeza disso.

Eu e James olhamos pra Lily como se um diabrete estivesse saindo da orelha dela.

-Ah? – falei confusa.

-É, uma aposta. – ela andou lentamente e sentou a lado do irmão – Se você acha que Rose não é capaz de seduzir um cara, eu digo que ela é. E nós temos uma aposta.

-Ah? – repeti.

-Você aposta que a Rose é capaz de seduzir um cara daqui? – ele sorriu.

-Aposto.

-Ah?

-É uma aposta oficial?

-É oficial. ___Eu aposto que Rose pode seduzir qualquer cara de Hogwarts._

-Que tal cinco galeões? – James falou já animado.

-Cinco? – ela riu – Ora, James, não tenha medo de perder seu dinheiro. Que tal vinte?

-Vinte? Oh, vou ficar rico assim. – ele falou despreocupado.

-Peraí, vocês acabaram de fazer uma aposta sobre ___mim? _– perguntei um pouco irritada.

-Evidente que fizemos. – Lily sorriu, se levantou e me abraçou. Ela parecia orgulhosa de si mesma – Mas, James, que garoto?

Meu primo se levantou e parou para pensar um segundo. A cabeça oca da minha prima é uma... Cabeça oca! E se ele me mandasse seduzir alguém mais novo? E, peraí, por que raios estou tão preocupada com isso? O problema é da Lily, não meu. Não ia me meter nessa furada.

-Scorpius Malfoy, aquele amigo do Albus que implica com a Rose. – ele soltou uma risada – Não penso em nada pior que dar em cima de um Malfoy.

Eu soltei um risinho nervoso. Lily Luna ficou em frente ao irmão e estendeu a mão, para "oficializar" a aposta. James sem hesitar apertou a mão da irmã.

-Então, Rosinha, como pretende fazer isso? – James perguntou.

-Oh, meu primo. – falei sarcástica. Eles estavam ali, discutindo o que eu deveria fazer ou não ___bem na minha frente_ e queriam que eu simplesmente aceitasse como um cachorrinho? – É mais simples do que você pensa (e nesse momento o sorriso de Lily foi imenso). Eu. Não. Vou. Fazer. Essa. Mer-

-ROSE! – Lily Luna quase gritou. – Você ___tem _que fazer isso! Apostei vinte galeões você!

-Você ao menos me ___perguntou_ se eu ia fazer isso ou não? – revirei os olhos – Vocês apenas começaram a falar como se eu fosse um cavalo de apostas.

- Pelo visto ganhei meus vinte galeões.

-Quieto, James. – Lily falou – Rose, mil desculpas. Mas agora eu preciso da sua ajuda! – ela fez uma carinha de anjo. – Te dou metade dos galeões que eu conseguir, mas ___se_ você perder eu pago a divida inteirinha, que tal?

-Ela apenas sabe que não vai conseguir, Lily, deixe ela em paz. – James sentou entediado no sofá e começou a mexer no cabelo.

Sabe, eu realmente teria desistido se James não falasse aquilo. Mais do que vinte galeões, agora meu orgulho como mulher estava nessa maldita aposta. E nós grifinórios temos a tendência de ser muito orgulhosos.

-Estamos nessa, Lily.

* * *

*Esse trecho foi tirado do livro Labirinto, da Kate Mosse.

Olá  
Minha primeira fic maiorzinha, deve ter uns oito ou dez capítulos. :D:D  
Espero que tenham gostado e se gostaram (ou não, sei lá) deixe um review, assim sei que não postei pro fantasminha. *-*


	2. É Assim Que Se Começa Uma Conversa

**002-É Assim Que Se Começa Uma Conversa**

Um dia eu ouvi uma frase muito boa para descrever como eu me sinto: Breve é a loucura, longo o arrependimento. Quem disse isso foi Friedrich Schiller.

Eu me pergunto como alguém como _eu_ (muito inteligente) consegui ser enrolada tão facilmente. Maldito orgulho.

Lily Luna ficou radiante quando eu disse que ia ajudar e James apenas sorriu e subiu para o seu dormitório. Atitude bem suspeita vindo dele. E, agora que eu parei pra pensar mais seriamente nessa aposta, percebi que estava enrolada e que tinha muitas perguntas para fazer pra Lily Luna.

-Calma, Rose. Tenho tudo sobre controle. – foi o que ela disse quando comentei que ela ia perder a aposta. – A parte mais difícil que foi fazer você aceitar a aposta já passou, daqui pra frente, priminha, a aposta é nossa.

Apenas bufei e a segui em direção ao Salão Principal, que estava bem cheio.

Quase que automaticamente virei meu rosto em direção a mesa da Sonserina e procurei pelo meu... Hum, alvo? É, meu alvo. Ele estava sorrindo e falando alguma coisa com Albus, que também estava todo sorridente. Eles bateram as mãos e começaram a conversar com outro sonserino que estava na frente deles.

Nós nos sentamos perto de James e Hugo.

-Então na próxima vez olhe para a goles, certo? – James falou sorrindo.

-Ok. – Hugo respondeu parecendo atento.

-Mais coisas sobre Quadribol? – perguntei entediada.

Hugo acenou com a cabeça.

-Se eu fosse você, Rose, não iria me preocupar com o que nós conversamos. – James falou me lançando um sorriso sarcástico – Acho que tem muito trabalho pra fazer.

-Falando nisso, quanto tempo ela vai ter pra fazer isso? – Lily perguntou.

-Até o final do ano. – James sorriu confiante.

Hugo ficou olhando para o rosto de cada um de nós três, perguntando silenciosamente sobre o que nós falávamos.

-É que nó-

-Não! – James me impediu de contar – Só entre nós três, ok?

Hugo fez uma cara de raiva e eu uma confusa. Qual era o maldito problema de alguém saber? Já não bastava eu ter que fazer isso não podia desabafar com meus parentes?

-O problema, - James começou como se tivesse lido minha mente – é que as notícias correm. Se Hugo souber, Albus vai saber e se Albus souber...

Ele parou a frase por ai, mas o resto nós já sabíamos. Albus contaria para Scorpius e ai, bem, ele podia aceitar minhas investidas ou não.

-Ta, só entre nós três. – murmurei.

-Ótimo. – James sorriu.

Tivemos que mudar o assunto, Hugo já estava ficando bem irritado com a gente. No resto da conversa às vezes perguntava do meio do nada sobre o que nós estávamos falando. Claro que sempre era ignorado.

McGonagall falou poucas palavras prestigiando a escola e o jantar foi servido logo em seguida.

Hugo atacava qualquer coisa que parecesse comestível na sua frente, Lily Luna, James e eu comemos como pessoas educadas. Pena que meu irmão nem consegue fingir que é uma.

-Pessoal! – me virei assim que ouvi a voz de Albus.

Meu primo estava parado logo atrás de mim e beijou minha cabeça.

-Olá, Albus. – respondi enquanto Hugo continuava a comer como um porco, James olhava sorrindo para Albus e Lily Luna (também virada pra trás) olhava pra alguma coisa _atrás_ de Albus.

Pelo visto James não estava olhando para Albus.

Lá estava Scorpius Malfoy.

-Potters, Weasleys. – ele falou acenando com a cabeça.

Lily e James olharam pra mim, provavelmente esperando alguma reação minha. Dei o meu melhor sorriso e olhei para ele.

-Olá, Malfoy.

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso e Albus também.

Achando que isso já tinha sido humilhação suficiente me virei e voltei a comer.

-Só demos uma passada aqui para falar que vamos acabar com vocês no Quadribol. – ele bagunçou meus cabelos.

Ora, raios. Ele nem estava falando comigo.

-É o que veremos irmãozinho. – James sorriu confiante. – Certo, Hugo?

Meu irmão grunhiu alguma coisa estranha.

-Já estamos indo. – Albus falou – Tchau gente.

-Adeus, Weasley. – ouvi a voz de Malfoy.

Quando eles saíram do Salão Principal minha prima me deu um abraço de lado meio desajeitado

-Ele te deu tchau.

Apenas revirei meus olhos.

-Nada mal para o começo, priminha. – James sorriu sarcástico.

Hugo parecia tão distraído que não nos ouvia.

-Foi apenas um olá e um tchau. – falei indiferente.

-É assim que se começa uma conversa, Rose. Foi um bom começo, não fale o contrário. – Lily falou sorrindo.

Dei as últimas garfadas na minha costela e falei que já ia ir dormir.

-Vou com você! – Lily falou animada.

Assim que saímos do Salão Principal respirei fundo e fiz uma daquelas perguntas que tanto me incomodavam:

-Sabe Lily, nos filmes trouxas que nós vemos sobre essas apostas as coisas sempre terminam meio...

-Não fale mais nada. – Ela falou sorridente – Eu nunca teria aceitado essa aposta sem pensar em uma maneira de te proteger.

Eu devia parecer confusa, já que, bem, eu _estava_ confusa.

-Já ouviu falar de sedução indireta?

Enruguei a testa. Não me parecia esse o tipo de assunto de nenhum dos meus livros.

-Ao menos sabe o que é uma indireta?

-Claro que sei, Lily.

-Muito bom. E imagino que saiba o que é sedução. – ela deu uma risada quando me viu corar – Agora junte os dois.

Sedução indireta.

-Vou seduzi-lo – comecei insegura – de uma maneira que não pareça que estou fazendo isso?

-Exato! – começamos a subir as escadas em direção ao Salão comunal. – Eu sei que parece meio complicado falando assim, mas quando eu te der a lista que eu fiz... Oh, vamos ter essa aposta em nossas mãos, priminha!

Lista? Pelo visto a coisa estava bem mais séria do que eu pensava!

-Mas assim não vai demorar mais? – falei derrotada.

-Malfoy não é o tipo de menino lerdo, Rose. – me veio uma estranha vontade de perguntar como ela sabia disso, mas passou tão rápido quanto veio. – Ele vai perceber que começou a se sentir atraído por você e te chamar para ir a Hogsmead. Só aí é meio caminho andado e o nível de atração dele por você vai ser muito maior que o contrário.

Começava a achar que Lily estava jogando muito The Sims e que tudo que ela falou até agora não passou de uma grande baboseira.

-E quando ele me chamar, o que vai me impedir de gostar dele?

-Bem, - agora Lily pareceu corar – ia deixar essa parte com você. Eu pensei em todo o resto, Rose.

-Ah, e na parte mais difícil sou abandonada?

Ela deu ombros e continuamos nosso caminho.

-Escama de dragão. – ela falou a senha para a mulher gorda.

Eu diminui meu passo, ia ficar um pouco no Salão Comunal. Lily Luna continuou andando, mas antes que subisse o terceiro degrau da escada chamei ela.

-E como vamos saber que a aposta acabou? Como vamos saber quando ele vai estar "seduzido" por mim? – falei fazendo as aspas no ar.

-Fique tranquila, Rosinha, assim que ele estiver você vai saber. – com um último sorriso misterioso ela foi para o dormitório e eu fiquei ali sentada perto do fogo.

Quando ele estiver eu vou saber...

* * *

O segundo capítulo! :D:D

Agradeço pelos reviews que recebi! Fico feliz que tenham gostado da fic e espero que continuem acompanhando!

Vou postar quinta ou sexta. Já tenho o terceiro escrito pela metade, mas tenho simulado na quarta, então vou meter a cara nos livros.

No próximo já aparece o Scorpius direito, eu sei que é isso que vocês querem ;)

reviews?


	3. Missão de Resgate à Lista

**003 – Missão de Resgate à Lista**

Levantei da cama com a impressão de que o dia seria magnífico. O sol estava invadindo meu quarto e eu podia ouvir o canto dos pássaros. Parecia até um dia de verão.

Me arrumei devagar. O dormitório já estava vazio, me dando total espaço e liberdade. Fiz tudo o mais calmamente possível, nem mesmo meus cabelos cacheados e cheios conseguiram me irritar aquela manhã. Era meu incrível conto de fadas.

Até que eu me lembrei da maldita aposta.

De repente o sol parecia insuportavelmente quente e o canto dos pássaros muito agudo e irritante. Meu cabelo parecia pior do que nunca e eu me sentia um pouco tonta.

Caminhei até o Salão Principal com uma cara estressada, braços cruzados e minha bolsa batendo contra meu quadril.

-Bom dia, priminha! – Lily falou animada quando me sentei ao seu lado.

Ela estava comendo um bolo que me parecia delicioso. Peguei um pedaço e me servi com suco de abóbora. James ainda não tinha chegado e Hugo estava sentado na frente de Lily. Acho desnecessário dizer que ele estava comendo como um porco.

-Bom dia. – lembrei de responder ao perceber que ela me olhava.

-Eu fiz a lista! – ela falou animada e começou a fuçar na bolsa dela.

Hugo pareceu interessado e começou a observar nossa conversa. Lily tirou um pergaminho enrolado da bolsa. Ela abriu e ele parecia ter uns trinta centímetros. Correu os olhos rapidamente pelos itens e voltou a enrolá-lo.

-Agora é todo seu. – e botou na mesa.

Observei a lista ainda fechada. Ali deviam estar coisas vergonhosas que eu deveria fazer. Senti um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo e quando criei coragem para pegá-la James apareceu e pegou ela. De onde esse garoto sai?

-Ah, essa é a lista.

Ele estava logo atrás de mim. Abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler.

A cada linha ele parecia segurar a risada e seu rosto já estava corado de tanto prender a respiração. Tomara que fique roxo e morra.

Quando terminou, ele soltou uma estridente gargalhada e jogou a lista pra mim, ou tentou, ela caiu em cima do meu bolo e ficou manchada de calda.

-Se a Rose fizer metade das coisas que estão nessa lista, a aposta pode valer trinta galeões! – ele meio falou meio riu.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam.

-Deixe me ver isso primeiro! – tentei limpar um pouco da calda e abri a lista.

A cada tópico que eu lia meus olhos se arregalavam mais e mais. Não que fossem coisas impraticáveis, mas, bem, quando falamos que eu deveria fazer isso para seduzir Malfoy pegava um pouco pesado.

-Oh. – deixei uma pequena exclamação sair da minha boca.

-Eu aceito, James! – Lily Luna falou animada.

Meu primo apenas deu uma gargalhada e sentou ao meu lado.

-Eu não vou fazer isso! – minha voz parecia mais aguda que a normal – Prefiro acabar apaixonada por ele a praticar qualquer coisa que esteja escrita aqui!

-Se não seguir a lista é isso mesmo que vai acontecer! – Lily falou irritada.

Ela odiava ter qualquer ideia sua contrariada.

-Se a Rose acabar apaixonada eu pago cinqüenta. – James falou zombeiro.

Eu e Lily lançamos a ele um olhar mortal e ele resolveu encher a boca de comida. Devia estar com medo de falar alguma besteira e acabar com aqueles óculos redondos enterrados em um olho. Ou nos dois.

-Olhe isso! – apontei para um dos tópicos – Como pretende que eu faça isso? É vergonhoso!

-Bem, se o vento não ajudasse, eu iria ajudar. – falou despreocupada.

-O problema não é o vento é...

Suspirei. Maldição. Devia ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim para merecer isso.

-Lily, - falei calma, decidida a fazer minha prima entender – eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou seguir essa lista.

Enrolei a lista e fiquei com ela na mão, como se a qualquer momento alguém fosse abrir e ler ela. Ler as coisas vergonhosas que eu estive pensando em fazer.

-Ora, - seu rosto já estava vermelho – então não siga a _minha_ lista! Mas quando acabar se apaixonando por ele e tiver seu coração partido, Rose, não quero que venha me encher!

-Acabar apaixonada por quem? – a voz do meu outro primo soou atrás de mim. – E de que lista estão falando?

Virei meu pescoço tão rápido que ele fez um barulho estranho.

-Ah... – olhei para Lily a procura de apoio, mas ela apenas me ignorava. – B-bom dia, Albus.

-Bom dia, Rosinha. - Percebi que atrás de Albus estava Scorpius. E ele estava me olhando - Eu e Scorpius gostaríamos de saber se você nos acompanharia para a aula de poções. Hoje de manhã percebi que fazemos essa aula juntos.

Nós fazemos essa maldita aula há três meses juntos e ele só percebe _agora_? Era bem típico de Albus.

-Ah, claro. – dei um último olhar pra lily e James e me levantei sem olhar pra trás.

Não precisava deles.

-Vai ficar sem comer, Weasley? – Malfoy falou sem me olhar.

Queria acabar com aquilo e falar um _não_ de uma maneira bem grossa, mas respirei fundo e pensei _O que tinha na lista? O que tinha na lista?_. Provocar.

-Vou, sim, Malfoy, mas não precisa se preocupar. – falei sendo sarcástica e, _putaquepariu_, eu não sabia que isso podia ser tão legal.

Podia estar apenas me iludindo, mas os olhos castanhos de Lily brilharam, pelo menos ela estava sorrindo. Puxei Albus pela mão e deixei Scorpius lá, parado, no meio do salão.

Soube que Scorpius estava logo atrás da gente quando ele se meteu do meu lado, me deixando entre ele e meu primo.

-Então, Rose, que lista é essa? – Albus perguntou apontando para a minha mão enquanto continuávamos a andar.

Isso me fez lembrar que a lista estava na minha mão, mas antes que pudesse guardá-la na minha bolsa (onde ela estaria segura de mãos intrusas) Albus a pegou.

-Sabe, não me parece dever de casa. – ele falou enquanto se afastava de mim.

Tentei pegar, mas ele desviava e (já que era um pouco mais alto que eu) manteu ela fora do meu alcance.

- Lily falou que se você não seguir essa lista ia acabar apaixonada, pelo que eu me lembre. – Albus falou desdenhoso e nesses momentos via o sonserino dentro dele.

-Sua irmã é uma idiota. – falei pulando pra pegar a lista, mas ele se desviou facilmente - Me devolva essa bendita lista, agora, Albus!

-Não sem antes lê-la. – ele sorriu e jogou o pedaço de papel para algum ponto atrás de mim.

Me virei bruscamente e vi que agora a lista estava com Scorpius. Arregalei meus olhos.

Só para esclarecer: eu não estaria tão preocupada se só tivessem aqueles tópicos idiotas. O problema _todo_ é que Lily escreveu bem grande no início do pergaminho "Lista pra Rose Conquistar o Malfoy". E, por acaso, Scorpius é o _único_ Malfoy em Hogwarts!

-Me devolva essa lista, Malfoy! – falei me aproximando.

-Sinto dizer que não será possível, Weasley! – ele falou sarcástico e polido, me fazendo sentir que essa era sua pequena vingança – Agora também estou curioso.

Quase falei que ele e sua maldita curiosidade podiam ir para... Um lugar muito feio, mas controlei minhas palavras. Em compensação, não meus atos.

Quando vi que ele ia abrir a lista me lancei contra ele para pegar a lista. Ele, por sua vez, abaixou a lista assim que eu consegui pegar ela, me fazendo bater de cara (bochecha, tinha virado meu rosto a tempo) com seu peito.

Fiquei alguns segundos assim, mas logo depois cambaleei para trás ainda segurando a lista, mas ele também estava segurando, o que me fez parar na mesma hora.

Balancei a cabeça para me recobrar do choque e olhei para cima enquanto ele olhava para baixo. As pupilas dele estavam dilatadas e sua boca entre aberta. Comecei a sentir meu rosto corar e, para sair dessa situação embaraçadora, pisei no seu pé.

No mesmo minuto ele soltou uma exclamação e se afastou. Mas a lista estava na minha mão. Podia estar toda amassada, mas ainda estava comigo. Não ousei abrir o papel para esticá-lo, fiquei de costas para Malfoy enquanto ele ainda praguejava sobre como meu maldito pé era pesado. Botei a lista na bolsa com a maior pressa possível e lancei para Albus um olhar mortal.

-Não toque nas minhas coisas novamente. – falei irritada.

Continuei indo em direção à sala quando Scorpius falou:

-Tem meu nome escrito nesse pergaminho, Weasley. – e corredor ficou em silêncio – Vou descobrir o que tem escrito aí, você vai ver.

Ele deu uma última risada antes de eu voltar a andar.

Maldito prepotente!

* * *

Oi, passei rápido pra postar. Se tiver algum erro, me avisem! Mil desculpas, mas não tive tempo de revisar.

A boa notícia é que eu ganhei o ponto que eu precisava, valeu a pena estudar.

Não é por nada, mas estou ficando tensa que todos os capítulos tenham mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho, então só vou postar quando fizer um maiorzinho, por mais que isso demore! ¬¬

Parei de falar porque daqui a pouco essas notas vão estar maiores que a fic :X


	4. Interesse Estranho e BemVindo

**004-Interesse estranho e bem-vindo**

Eu estava fugindo tão rápido quando um ratinho amedrontado. Segui com passos firmes e rápidos até as masmorras, tentando manter distância de Albus e Scorpius.

O que aconteceria se eles descobrissem a aposta?

Quando cheguei na porta da sala de Slughorn descobri que ela estava fechada. Fiquei apoiada na parede ao lado da porta e tratei de guardar a lista na minha bolsa, como ela deveria estar antes de ser pega.

Não fiquei muito tempo sozinha, poucos minutos depois Albus e Scorpius apareceram, mas mantiveram distância. Quando Slughorn finalmente chegou, vários grifinórios e sonserinos estavam amontoados na porta da sala.

Assim que ele abriu a sala procurei meu lugar na primeira fileira e torci para que Eric sentasse do meu lado.

Eric é um sonserino. Ele foi o único bruxo com o quem eu _fiquei_. E o fato dele ser um sonserino é tão estranho pra você quanto foi pra mim, mas eu até que gostava do jeito meio arrogante e babaca dele. Ele era bem engraçado, não posso negar.

Mas depois que ficamos resolvemos ser só amigos e nenhum de nós pareceu triste com isso.

Eu sorria só de lembrar o humor negro e piadas fora de hora dele, mesmo que fosse errado, na hora, nada me impedia de morrer de rir.

-Sorrindo tanto por que, Weasley?

A voz do último sonserino que eu queria ouvir me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

-O que está fazendo, Malfoy? – perguntei assim que vi ele puxando a cadeira e sentando ao meu lado.

-Acho que consegue ver o que estou fazendo. – ele sorriu.

Era essa arrogância e comportamento meio babaca de Eric que me atraiam, e, quando me dei conta de compará-los na minha mente, me senti corando.

Não falei mais nada e apenas olhei para frente, onde Slughorn começava a explicar a Poção Wiggenweld.

-Alguém pode me falar um ingrediente dessa poção? – o professor perguntou. Estava tão distraída que nem levantei o braço – Sim, ?

-Ditamno- ele falou convencido olhando pra mim.

Ora, não é só porque eu não _queria_ responder que eu não _saiba _a resposta. Fuzilei ele com o olhar e Slughorn deu cinco pontos para a Sonserina pela resposta certa de Scorpius.

-Ganhei essa, Weasley. – ele murmurou para me provocar.

-Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. – respondi no mesmo tom – Só não ache que vai ter a mesma sorte da próxima vez.

Depois de explicar basicamente a poção, Slughorn, nos mandou abrir os livros na página 53 e preparar as poções _em dupla_.

-Chegue o caldeirão mais pra cá, Weasley! – Scorpius falou tentando pegar o caldeirão, que estava na minha frente, mas eu bati na mão dele – A poção é _em dupla_. Espero que saiba o que isso quer dizer. – ele falou arrogante.

-Sei muito bem o que isso quer dizer, quer dizer que tenho que fazer a poção com _você_.

Antes que eu pudesse mais uma vez bater na mão dele, Scorpius pegou o caldeirão e botou no meio da mesa.

-Pare de ser tão defensiva. – ele falou em um tom... Um tom que não me parecia comum dele. Não era arrogante nem de zombaria. – Não é como se eu fosse te lançar um Avada Kedavra quando você menos esperar. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar – Bem, pelo menos não na frente de tanta gente.

Quando ele riu, eu entendi que era apenas uma piada e também dei uma risada.

-Claro. – sorri e me levantei para pegar os ingredientes.

Ele foi junto comigo e sem uma palavra pegamos os ingredientes para a poção.

-Acho melhor eu cortar o ditamno- ele falou quando já estávamos sentados na mesa de novo.

-Eu sei cortar, posso fazer isso. – falei. – Deixa comigo. – tentei pegar a faca, mas ele me impediu.

-Deixa _comigo_, você pode fazer o resto. – e antes que eu começasse uma briga ele empurrou o resto dos ingredientes pra mim e começou a picotar a ditamno como o livro mandava.

Resignada, comecei a separar os ingredientes e botar aos poucos cada um no caldeirão e mexer quantas vezes eram necessárias.

-Você é boa em poções, onde aprendeu? – ele perguntou.

Olhei pra ele e, depois, para as _ já cortadas.

-Apenas faço o que o livro manda. – falei murmurando e voltando a mexer a poção.

E até o final da poção Scorpius ficou me fazendo perguntas estranhas e aleatórias; desde qual era minha comida preferida até o que eu queria ser quando formada. Algumas mais estranhas eu apenas ignorei e ele, como se ignorasse minha ignorada, fazia outra pergunta.

A cada pergunta lembrava-me da aposta e respondia de uma maneira rápida e até tentava fazer uma piada às vezes. Por incrível que pareça, eu me dei bem.

Aquilo foi bem estanho, mas não foi tão ruim quanto ficar em silêncio.

No final da aula Slughorn pediu uma amostra da poção de cada um e Scorpius foi levar da nossa poção enquanto eu guardava meu material.

-Você e Scorpius se deram bem nessa aula, né, Rosinha? – Albus falou e só agora eu percebi que ele estava sentado na cadeira logo atrás da minha.

-Apenas cale a boca, Albus. – falei um pouco acanhada enquanto ele ria.

Quando Scorpius voltou ele juntou suas coisas enquanto eu apenas olhava. Tudo já estava pronto e antes que ele se afastasse muito da mesa, se virou e falou:

-Até mais, Weasley.

-Tchau, Scorpius. – falei vendo aquela como minha oportunidade de ouro para dar um pequeno passo.

E como a situação com um perfeito plano de fuga. Antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa passei quase correndo para fora da sala e estava indo para Aritimancia.

Mas quem foi que disse que eu consegui prestar atenção na aula?

A conversa, que foi até que agradável, com Scorpius ficava voltando na minha mente e eu ficava cada vez mais curiosa pra saber o porquê disso.

Por que raios ele ia ficar me fazendo um bando de perguntas e não implicando comigo? Tão rápida como um flash a resposta apareceu na minha cabeça.

A lista.

Ele disse que viu o nome dele na lista e tentar se aproximar de mim pra pegá-la seria a coisa mais fácil que ele poderia tentar... Então era isso! O maldito só queria saber da lista.

Mas aquilo podia ser algo bom pra mim.

Sorri com o pensamento de que ele estava atrás da _minha_ lista e eu estava atrás dele. Se ele tentasse se aproximar enquanto eu _também _tentava me aproximar ia ser muito mais fácil e menos suspeito, já que ele podia pensar que essa aproximação dele me fez ceder e, depois de um tempo... Bingo! Eu ia ganhar a aposta.

Depois de pensar nisso eu estava me sentindo igual às madrastas de contos de fada: má e poderosa. Tudo parecia estar correndo para o lado que eu queria e a aposta podia não ser tão trabalhosa quanto eu pensei que seria.

Passei o dia todo pensando em como ia contar essa notícia para Lily e ansiosa para o jantar chegar.

Mas, quando finalmente a hora chegou, Lily não estava lá. Nem ela nem meu irmão, apenas James estava.

-Onde Lily e Hugo estão? – perguntei pra ele.

-Eu é que não sei. – ele deu ombros – Mas, e aí? Como anda a nossa aposta?

Não falei muita coisa, apenas deixei claro que ele deveria arrumar o dinheiro o mais rápido possível, mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava sorrindo como se fosse eu quem ia perder no final. Até que ponto alguém pode ser tão confiante?

Já era o final do banquete e Lily ainda não tinha aparecido.

Um pouco irritada voltei para o Salão Comunal e fiquei fazendo os deveres em frente a lareira até mais tarde.

Já no final ouvi a entrada da mulher gorda se abrir e quando olhei encontrei Lily e Hugo andando lado a lado.

-O que houve? Onde vocês estiveram o jantar todo? – perguntei.

Hugo apenas me ignorou e subiu a escada para seu dormitório.

-Ficamos de detenção no jantar. – Lily murmurou cansada – Começamos a brigar no meio da aula de Herbologia e quando Sprout tentou apartar nós dois a mandamos calar a boca, sem querer.

-Ah. – falei em compreensão. – E por que vocês brigaram, dessa vez?

-Hugo super protetor. – ela falou – A detenção foi um saco, se quer saber.

-É uma detenção, Lily, não uma visita a Hogsmead. – falei rolando os olhos.

Não é como se eu entendesse o que é uma detenção, nunca fiquei em nenhuma.

-Fiquei te procurando durante o jantar, tenho uma coisa pra te falar! – falei animada me lembrando do que aconteceu na aula de poção.

Quase como se pudesse ler a minha mente nós nos sentamos em volta do fogo e eu falei tudo. Quando Albus pegou a lista, o súbito interesse dele, quando eu falei o seu nome, o que eu achava que era o motivo dessa aproximação e tudo mais.

-Muito bom! – ela sorriu – Esse interesse é muito bem-vindo; vai facilitar as coisas. – Lily disse bocejando.

Bocejei também e nós duas decidimos que era hora de deitar. Subimos as escadas silenciosamente e trocamos um "boa noite" baixo.

Entrei no meu dormitório e joguei minhas coisas ao lado da cama. Troquei de roupa e me joguei embaixo das cobertas. O inverno já estava começando.

Dormi leve e ainda pesando naquela conversa.


	5. Mensageiro Albus

**005- Mensageiro Albus **

Essa maldita aposta estava me distraindo nos estudos.

Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwic e todos os outros professores falam que eu ando distraída. E Hagrid falou uma frase da última vez que eu estive lá que me fez cuspir todo o meu café, fazendo James, Lily e Albus rirem de mim. Lily e James principalmente, já que sabiam da aposta.

-Então, Rosinha, os professores andam falando que você está meio distraída nas aulas... – o meio-gigante mexeu um pouco na barba – Está, por acaso, apaixonada?

É, ele só falou isso. Mas pra mim foi um susto de matar.

Depois disso ando tentando dividir meu tempo, o que anda me deixando um pouco confusa e muito cansada.

Nas aulas de poções, Malfoy sempre se senta comigo e nós conversamos um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo tento prestar atenção na aula e responder as perguntas.

Tenho que admitir que ele se dá bem melhor em fazer isso do que eu.

-Tenho prática. – ele comentou dando ombros.

Então minha vida era um tufão com a aposta, deveres, as responsabilidades de uma monitora e Lily me enchendo o saco.

-Você até agora não usou a lista. – Lily falou pra mim assim que me sentei pra tomar café-da-manhã, como fez todos os três dias anteriores.

-É. – dei ombros, como sempre fazia.

Peguei um pedaço de bolo e me servi suco.

-Nem vai usar? – ela cruzou os braços, como sempre.

-Bem, vou tentar. – menti como sempre, também.

Não ia usar aquilo nem ferrando! Tinha muito tempo pra seduzi-lo e, agora que sentamos juntos em poções, nós somos "colegas próximos" e _todo mundo_ _sabe _que isso vem logo antes de "amigos", que vem logo antes de "melhores amigos", que vem logo antes de "namorados".

Não que eu _fosse_ namorar Scorpius Malfoy, é claro.

Não e não.

Apenas ia fazê-lo querer ser meu namorado. Acho que isso é seduzir alguém.

-Bom dia! – James falou animado sentando-se na mesa.

Eu e Lily retribuímos o cumprimento. Alguns minutos mais tarde meu irmão apareceu e começamos a conversar.

Albus apareceu e, como sempre, me abraçou por trás e beijou minha cabeça. Me virei para vê-lo e ele acenou.

-Olá, priminhos. – falou sorridente.

Sorridente _demais_.

Quando se convive com Albus você diferencia os sorrisos dele. Tem aquele sorriso de lado que quer dizer que ele está orgulhoso ou sorrindo pra a garota de quem ele gosta. Tem aquele sorriso cheio de dentes que faz a covinha dele aparecer e quer dizer que ele está explodindo de felicidade ou de rir. Entre muitos outros, é claro. Mas o que ele estava usando agora era ruim.

Ele sorria tanto, mas tanto que parecia que alguma coisa estava prendendo ele assim. E isso é o sorriso psicopata dele. Ou ele sabe de algo muito ruim ou ele está _fazendo_ algo muito ruim e eu temia pelas opções que tinha.

-Pare de sorrir assim, Albus! – Lily Luna falou irritada – Você parece louco!

Ele apenas deu de ombros e estendeu a mão pra mim.

-Qual é sua próxima aula, Rose?

-Transfiguração.

-Posso te acompanhar? – _não com esse sorriso!_, pensei desconfiada.

-Tanto faz. – mas mesmo assim levantei da cadeira e Albus me acompanhou até a saída do Salão Principal.

Estávamos andando bem devagar e, até agora, ele não tinha falado nada, sendo que já estávamos no corredor da sala de Transfiguração. Como sempre fui a primeira a chegar.

-Ok. – falei olhando pra ele – O que foi agora? O que você quer falar comigo?

-Falar com você? – ele perguntou inocente e irônico. Ele estava de sacanagem com a minha cara – Não posso acompanhar minha prima preferida pra sua aula sem ter segundas intenções?

-Não nessa vida, Albus. – fui grossa.

-Sinto-me ofendido. – ele falou botando a mão sobre o peito.

-Você supera essa.

Ele agora estava dando o sorriso feliz, o que me fez relaxar. Paramos em frente a porta da sala e ele se ajoelhou. Ia dramatizar, pra variar.

-Vim aqui apenas como um pobre mensageiro, minha donzela. – ele falou engrossando a voz – Entregar-lhe-ei uma notícia que fará vosso coração se partir e que fará brotar lágrimas em vosso travesseiro. – agora eu já estava rindo porque, oras, Albus fazendo isso é muito engraçado – O jovem cavaleiro intitulado Scorpius Malfoy tem uma nova donzela como sua pretendente.

Ok, eu tenho que admitir que meu queixo caiu e eu parei de rir no mesmo segundo.

-Apenas isso, Rosinha. – ele falou voltando a ficar de pé e saindo do personagem. – Até mais.

Balancei a cabeça e me apoiei na parede. Ah, mais que droga! Olhei para Albus que, já no final do corredor, gritou sobre o ombro:

-Vamos ver se _você_ supera essa, Rosinha.

E se foi.

* * *

Voltei com dois capítulos (pequenos, mas voltei) :D:D

Espero que tenham gostado ^^


	6. Marcando O Território

**006 – Marcando o Território **

Naquele momento eu tinha muitas coisas na minha cabeça. _Muitas mesmo_. Mas a que sobressaia era: _putaquepariu_,_ putaquepariu_,_ putaquepariu_... E muitas _putasquepariram_ mais, mas pra não virar uma baixaria achei melhor parar por aí.

E então outra coisa apareceu na minha cabeça, uma que me preocupava mais nesse momento do que qualquer outra, agora que eu percebi. Como Albus sabe que eu deveria me preocupar com Scorpius interessado em outra menina? Será que...

_– Está, por acaso, apaixonada?_

Lembrei de Hagrid falando. Albus estava lá, então... AH! Ele ligou o começo da minha "amizade" com Scorpius com a minha distração – o que faz total sentido, já que é a verdade. Mas ele não sabe da aposta então ele acha que eu...

Ele acha que eu estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy!

Bati com a mão na minha testa. Era _óbvio_ que alguém ia pensar isso! Como _eu_ não pensei nisso antes?

Senti vontade de sair correndo atrás de Albus e falar com clareza que eu _não_ estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy , mas a reação que eu tive me impediu.

Quando ele falou aquilo eu fiquei impressionada e meu queixo caiu. _Muito_. Absurdamente e ridiculamente eu mostrei que me importava com aquilo, mas ele achava que era pelo motivo errado – ou seria esse o certo no ponto de vista exterior?

E se eu realmente _não ligasse_ deveria agir com indiferença.

De qualquer maneira, já era tarde demais pra chorar pelo leite derramado.

Assisti à aula de Transfiguração sem muita atenção e as outras também, estava sempre pensava no que Albus tinha falado e pensado as coisas mais estranhas.

Como, por exemplo, que ele estivesse só brincando, porque ele _achava_ que eu estava gostando de Scorpius e queria ter certeza. Seria uma boa dedução. Se, é claro, Albus, quando quer saber de alguma coisa, não fosse direto e às vezes até indelicado.

Cheguei a pensar que Scorpius teria mandado ele me falar isso por algum motivo bizarro, mas resolvi aceitar a realidade.

Ela era dura e incomoda.

Eu tinha concorrência.

Depois de ter saído da minha última aula nesse dia, andei um pouco pelos corredores até achar um vazio e me encostei em uma parede, para pensar o que deveria fazer.

Até agora nem ao menos tinha ideia de quem era a menina. Resolvi que era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer agora: encontrar a menina e Scorpius.

Mas, para isso, eu vou precisar do mapa do maroto de James.

Sai correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal da grifinória, que estava praticamente vazio, e entrei como uma bala nele. Subi as escadas que levavam para o dormitório do meu primo e vi que, graças a Merlin, estava vazio. Abri o grande baú que ficava no pé de sua cama. Estava uma grande bagunça, mas depois eu consegui encontrar o mapa.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – murmurei com a varinha sobre o pergaminho.

Os pontinhos foram se formando e meus olhos procuravam freneticamente o nome de Scorpius, afinal, se essa menina era a "pretendente" dele como Albus disse, deveria estar ao menos perto dele.

Foi quando eu encontrei ele andando devagar em direção ao Salão Principal e tinha uma bolinha do lado da dele, uma bolinha com os dizeres "Lily Potter" em cima dela.

-Malfeito feito. – falei irritada.

Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. Que _raios_ Lily estava fazendo com Scorpius? Joguei o mapa de qualquer maneira no baú e saí correndo em direção a eles. Tive que desviar de vários alunos que estavam andando mais devagar na minha frente, mas, assim que eu virei a curva que dava para a porta do Salão Principal, vi os dois parados do lado da grande porta.

Sai andando com passos fortes até eles e quando estava perto o suficiente agarrei o ombro da minha prima.

-Lily! – falei fingindo felicidade e alívio – Estava _mesmo_ precisando falar com você.É urgente! – apertei o ombro dela.

Ela tinha os olhos meio arregalados e eu nem ousei olhar para Scorpius. Eu devia estar toda desgrenhada e meu cabelo deveria estar horrível pelas corridas que tenho dado hoje.

-Mas eu estou...

E antes que ela pudesse terminar eu desci minha mão para a sua e a puxei.

-Weasley! – Scorpius gritou enquanto eu puxava Lily Luna para o final do corredor – Está maluca? Eu estava fal...

Quando nós viramos o corredor por aonde vim, ele se calou. Provavelmente percebeu que não ia adiantar _nada_ gritar. Nem mesmo o Fofo, um Rabo Córneo Húngaro e Merlin juntos me fariam parar nesse momento.

-Que _merda_ você tem na cabeça? – falei irritada, mas em tom baixo.

-Ah? – ela parecia confusa.

-Albus hoje de manhã veio me falar que eu tinha _concorrência_.Você tem a _mínima ideia_ do quão neurótica eu fiquei, sua ruiva louca? Eu achava que ia perder a aposta ou ter que fazer algo extremamente estúpido!

-Como Albus...

-Não sei. Acho que ele acha que eu gosto de Scorpius. – interrompi ela, já sabendo que ela faria a mesma pergunta que eu me fiz à tarde inteira.

Só agora percebi que eu ainda estava apertando a mão dela. Soltei rapidamente e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-O que você estava fazendo com _ele_? – perguntei, ainda mantendo a voz baixa.

-Você disse que não ia usar a lista, resolvi ver como as coisas estavam indo, sabe. Não são vinte galeões _seus_ que estão nessa aposta, Rose.

Revirei os olhos.

-Não vou começar a discutir com você aqui sobre isso de novo .

-Seria um bem feito se tivesse concorrência! – ela falou emburrada.

-Concorrência, concorrência... Já me cansei dessa palavra hoje!

Cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando pra Lily. Ela deu um sorriso enorme, de repente.

-Quem te garante que não sou concorrência, _priminha_? – ela perguntou rindo e eu _me_ perguntei se algum espírito não tinha possuído ela agora mesmo.

-Faça-me o favor, Lily. – revirei os olhos. – Eu estava _mesmo_ preocupada!

-Preocupada, Rose? – ela sorriu – Parece mais é que você estava com ciúmes.

Devo ter ficado mais vermelha que meus cabelos, já que Lily teve que tapar a boca para se impedir de rir.

-S-sua idiota. – falei com os braços rentes ao meu corpo – Não estou com c-ciúmes! Estou apenas... Apenas... – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando minha resposta e eu respondi um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. – Estou apenas marcando meu território!

Lily explodiu em gargalhadas. E, antes que eu pudesse enfatizar que estava _mesmo_ preocupada que tivesse concorrência e que nós deveríamos falar com Albus sobre o que ele _acha _que sabe, dois braços me envolveram e me puxaram para um abraço.

-Marcando seu território, hein, Weasley?

* * *

BEEEEM, eu queria que fosse pessoinha C a dar o abraço nela, mas minhas amigas falaram que não, que ia ficar BEM mais engraçado se fosse pessoinha D, então, como eu sou sempre vencida, vai ser pessoinha D.  
Esse capítulo já estava pronto e eu me esqueci dele, mas tuudo bem; espero que tenham gostado anyway x3


	7. Corrida Em Volta da Mesa

**007 – Corrida Em Volta da Mesa**

Sempre que eu lia a expressão "morrer de vergonha" eu achava que era exagero e que, ninguém em sã consciência iria, efetivamente, morrer de vergonha.

Descobre-se uma coisa todo dia, não é isso que falam?

Eu queria sumir. Queria que um raio caísse na minha cabeça e me fizesse ficar semanas na enfermaria, para não ter que me virar. Queria que um raio caísse na cabeça _dele_. Queria fazer _puff_ e aparecer em um lugar bem, mas _bem _longe dali. Talvez França ou Itália; sempre gostei dos garotos latinos, de pele morena, sorriso galante e musculosos braços.

Esse sonho latino era um tipo bem diferente do que estava me abraçando agora.

O que me abraçava estava mais pra pálido, loiro e irritante.

Lily Luna continuava rindo e minha ficha caiu. Minutos atrás, quando eu achei que ela estava possuída ou algo assim Scorpius estava atrás de mim.

E que a _vaca_ – não existe termo melhor pra chamá-la agora; talvez exista, mas não seria muito agradável aos olhos – tinha feito isso de propósito, para Scorpius _ouvir_ minha patética confissão de que eu estava "marcando meu território". Deu muita sorte que eu não falei da aposta, isso sim.

- Não vai falar nada, Weasley? – ele continuou me abraçando por trás. Ainda podia sentir o queixo pontudo dele no meu ombro.

Eu queria falar muita coisa naquele momento. Juro. A maioria, é claro, maldições imperdoáveis e azarações para deixá-lo com as bolas roxas.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy. – falei tentando me soltar, mas ele continuava me apertando.

Maldito seja!

-E espera que eu obedeça? Só porque me marcou como sua propriedade quer que eu cale minha boca?

-N-não marquei você como minha propriedade, seu idiota! N-não estávamos falando de você! – respondi conseguindo liberdade.

Fui para o lado de Lily que apenas olhava de mim para Scorpius com um olhar de vitória. Pequena mercenária maldita.

-Oh, não? – ele riu – De quem mais estaria falando se acabou de raptar sua prima, justo quando estávamos conversando e estava preocupada com "concorrência"? – ele fez as aspas no ar.

Senti meu rosto se tingir pela vergonha.

-Mas não se preocupe, Weasley. – ele sorriu... galante, talvez. – A pequena Potter não é um concorrência.

Se eu estava vermelha devia estar ficando roxa já.

-Seu... – falei com raiva. – Seu idiota prepotente.

-Ah, só pra avisar, Weasley. – ele falou em tom brincalhão e ignorando meu insulto. – Se, segundo você, sou sua propriedade – e ele me ignorou novamente quando o mandei calar essa maldita boca – você também é minha. – ele piscou e foi em direção ao Salão Principal.

Ele _piscou_. Pra que bosta ele piscou! Eu já estava pensando histérica.

-Eu. Vou. Totalmente. Ganhar. Essa. Aposta. – Lily disse com os olhos brilhando.

Depois disso fui para o Salão Principal e jantei quieta. Ignorando todos e tudo ao meu redor, em minha bolha feliz em que não existia aposta ou Scorpius Malfoy, se isso é pedir muito.

Apenas pela educação que tinha falei boa noite para todos e fui dormir.

Mentiria se falasse que dormi como um bebê. Na verdade me senti como um ogro dormindo em uma caixa de fósforos. Ops! Corrigindo: Dormi como um ogro em uma caixa de fósforos com péssimos sonhos. Que, na verdade, não eram sonhos. Eram pensamentos. Passei grande parte da noite pensando em certa cabeça que queria por em uma bandeja.

E não era a de Scorpius nem a de Lily , que eu estava disposta a ignorar.

Era a de Albus.

Eu duvidava que ele considerasse sua irmã uma ameaça - já estou cansada de usar a palavra concorrência, essa é a última vez que você vai lê-la por aqui -, então, automaticamente, deveria existir uma ameaça verdadeira.

Talvez uma loira da Sonserina chata, cuspindo veneno aos quatro cantos.

Nada que eu não pudesse dar conta, acho.

Tinha acabado de tomar café da manhã e hoje era quinta, e, nas quintas, eu tinha um horário livre, logo de cara. Acordava e fazia o que eu queria.

No caso, o que eu sempre queria era ir à biblioteca ler alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa_.

Quando entrei na biblioteca, a bibliotecária, que já não era Irma Pince, como na época de meus pais, mas sim Cassandra Wouters. Uma senhora de cabelos pretos com alguns fios brancos e sempre de coque. Era até que simpática.

Fui para o final do grande cômodo e me sentei em uma das poltronas vinho, mas não sem antes pegar o livro que estava na minha bolsa. Um romance que trouxe para ler em Hogwarts, não sendo esse o forte da biblioteca.

Fiquei muito tempo ali lendo e me parecia tudo tão tranquilo no meio de tudo que estava acontecendo.

-Ora, ora, vejamos se não é a minha_ dona_. – a última palavra foi falada no pejorativo e eu não precisei me virar para saber quem era.

Fechei o livro e me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava sozinho, encostado em uma das estantes.

-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Malfoy? – falei tentando me controlar.

Eu podia estar nessa aposta, mas esse menino está me perseguindo, sem dúvida! Sem falar nada ele apenas se aproximou e sentou na cadeira de frente pra minha.

-Albus te falou alguma coisa? – ele perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

-Albus? O que Albus teria que me falar? – falei com raiva lembrando da concorrência, será que era isso? Ele tinha mandado Albus falar?

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele me mirou com mais cuidado.

-Você não falou nada com Albus? Talvez a pouco mais de uma semana?

Enruguei minha testa.

-Como é que é? – falei confusa – Não falei com Albus. Só falo com ele quando ele vem me irritar na mesa da Grifinória ou fora dela. – dei ombros.

-Sério? – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Claro que estou falando sério... – revirei meus olhos. Até parece que isso é grande coisa – Qual é o problema afinal?

-Nenhum. – ele sorriu.

-Começou falando agora termine! –falei irritada.

-Não é nada, Weasley. – ele continuou sorrindo – Mas como é que era aquela história de eu ser sua propriedade, mesmo?

Eu sabia que ele estava me provocando. _Sabia_. Estava estampado naquela cara que ele estava implicando comigo e tentando me fazer esquecer o assunto anterior. Eu juro que tentei ignorar, juro! Mas meu sangue Weasley ferveu e na mesma hora botei a mão no bolso e peguei a varinha. Não tirei ela de lá, apenas peguei pra tentar me acalmar e me lembrar que se ele me irritasse mais um pouco eu ia estuporá-lo. Dane-se uma detenção.

-Não foi isso! Você entendeu tudo errado! – argumentei de novo – O que quer aqui? Já teve sua maldita resposta sobre Albus! O que mais veio fazer aqui?

Ele se levantou da cadeira e eu imitei seu movimento. Não ia ficar em desvantagem.

-O que eu queria _mesmo..._- ele começou a contornar a mesa pra se aproximar, mas eu comecei a contornar para o outro lado, sempre tentando ficar frente a frente com ele - Vai fugir, Weasley?

-Não estou fugindo, estou mantendo distância. –falei entre dentes.

-Claro... – ele sorriu, não acreditando em uma mínima palavra que saia da minha boca – O que eu queria saber é se você gostava de mim.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e percebi de onde Albus aprendeu a ser tão direto. Ele mantinha sua pose altiva, mesmo depois de ter me perguntado se eu gosto dele... Não tinha o mínimo medo de levar um não, esse maldito prepotente?

_Pelo bem da aposta, pelo bem da aposta... _

-Talvez eu goste, Scorpius. – falei perdendo a vergonha também e olhando para ele em desafio.

Quem sabe se ele acreditasse que eu gosto dele não fosse mais fácil. Não tinha muita coisa a perder mesmo, o que ele ia fazer depois disso? Sair gritando por Hogwarts que Rose Weasley gostava dele? No máximo perguntariam se ele estava bem...

-Talvez? – ele aceitou meu desafio – Talvez não é o suficiente, Weasley. Quero uma resposta direta, vai me poupar muito tempo, se quer saber.

-Talvez eu não queira dar uma resposta direta. – falei sorrindo.

Irritá-lo era algo divertido. Ele já estava perdendo um pouco da maldita compostura que tinha.

-Talvez eu arranque ela de você.

-Você não conseguiria. – falei ainda sorridente visto que ele estava irritado.

-Isso é um desafio? – ele pareceu ficar um pouco menos irritado e mais provocador.

-É. – falei sem rodeios.

Tão pouco terminei de falar ele saiu correndo para me alcançar. Demos umas poucas voltas na mesa – ele estava cada vez mais perto – até que eu fugi do circulo. Corri apenas poucos centímetros longe da mesa, me virei e apontei a varinha pra ele. Mesmo que isso pudesse parecer ameaçador, eu estava apenas brincando.

-Não, não. – sorri – Nem um pé mais perto.

-Tem tanto medo assim, Weasley? – ele continuava com essa provocação e ela continuava fazendo efeito.

-Não tenho medo, Malfoy! – falei me aproximando e, antes que pudesse parar, por algum motivo bizarro acabei tropeçando e caindo. (Depois percebi que foi porque meu tênis estava desamarrado)

Caindo bem em cima de Malfoy. Quando fui perceber já estava com a bochecha colada no peito dele. Botei minhas mãos no chão e meus joelhos, levantei fazendo força neles e fique "de quatro" em cima de Malfoy. Não que essa seja uma boa descrição para o que estava acontecendo.

-Desculpe. – murmurei ao perceber que ele me olhava.

Senti meu rosto queimando e ele deu apenas um sorriso. Sai de cima dele o mais rápido possível e voltei a me arrumar. Peguei meu livro de volta e olhei para Scorpius, ele já estava em pé e me olhava.

-Minha aula deve estar começando. – murmurei querendo me explicar, por algum motivo idiota – Tchau.

-Tchau.

Ele respondeu e eu fui embora, explicando pra mim mesma que meu coração batendo forte era pela queda.

Talvez eu devesse procurar aquela lista da Lily, mesmo.

* * *

Aqui estou com um capítulo; não gostei muito, mas espero que vocês tenham! Só poderei postar na quarta-feira que vem! Provas e mais provas finais... x3


	8. Apenas Uma Pergunta

Ontem, quando eu contei a Lily o que aconteceu ela me pareceu muito feliz. Aproveitei e avisei que ela não precisava mais procurar Scorpius pra tirar satisfações e, que por culpa dela, ele estava me enchendo o saco com aquela coisa de território.

Ela apenas riu de mim.

Hoje eu estava pensando em procurar Albus e falar sobre a minha ameaça, que até agora eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem é! Se Scorpius estivesse mesmo com outra garota ele devia ter menos tempo pra me perseguir pela biblioteca... Quem sabe ele já não tivesse começado algo que nem tinha começado ainda?

Duvidava muito, mas que a ideia me agradava... Oh, sim, agradava.

Albus, como o bom previsível Albus que ele é, devia estar perto das estufas.

Não vejo a graça de ficar por lá, mas ele fica lá quando não tem nada pra fazer... Às vezes com Scorpius ou com alguma menina. Esperava que ele estivesse sozinho agora.

Sentado com uma carta na mão atrás da primeira estufa. Era lá que ele estava. Mal tinha me aproximado e ele já tinha os olhos em mim.

-Hey. – falei sorrindo e acenando.

-Rosinha. – ele sorriu – O que quer saber?

-Ah... – vacilei. Albus, apesar de termos nos separado um pouco com a entrada dele na Sonserina ainda me conhecia tão bem quanto antes. – Sabe... Aquele dia... Em que você me acompanhou até minha sala... E... Me contou sobre... – deixei no ar, sabendo que ele já me entendia,

-Ah, sim. Sobre Scorpius estar com a Cranmer... – ele sorriu.

-Você não tinha me dito que era a Cranmer. – comentei.

Então era ela! Conhecia Cranmer de vista. Era uma menina um pouco mais alta que eu com cabelos pretos cortados curtos e olhos castanhos. Era uma tábua, apesar de tudo, mas me parecia bem animada pra um Sonserina.

-Ah, não se preocupe... Elisa queria algo rápido, Scorpius também... Eles são amigos agora.

Enruguei a testa. Amigos agora? Ora, vamos. Amigos com Benefícios, isso sim é o que Albus quis dizer! E mesmo uma amiga com benefício me parece uma ameaça.

-Amigos?

-É! – ele sorriu – Pode perguntar a eles, se quiser.

Pois era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer. Não ia falar com Scorpius, não e não. Mostrar ciúmes não me parecia uma boa saída.

-Ok. Sabe onde Cranmer deve estar?

-Cranmer? – ele sorriu – Bem, agora nós temos um horário livre, então ela deve estar em algum corredor deserto com a língua na boca de algum menino. Procure perto do banheiro do segundo andar... Já a peguei por lá.

-Ah, obrigada. Acho. – dei de ombros e fui procurar ela.

Subi as escadas rápida e andei pelos corredores até achar o banheiro.

A primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi que Albus devia ter o mapa do maroto na cabeça e algum dom psíquico, porque lá estava Elisa Cranmer enroscada com um menino bem maior do que ela na parede.

Eu não ia atrapalhar. Mesmo. Não ia atrapalhar se eu não quisesse saber _muito _o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Scorpius.

Soltou um pigarro baixo o que, por incrível que pareça, foi suficiente.

Eles se largaram e ela olhou na minha direção. Direta e rápida. O menino apenas sorriu e acenou pra ela enquanto ia embora.

-Rose Weasley, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu enquanto estendia a mão.

Não parecia que ela tinha acabado de ser esmagada na parede, se quer saber. O cabelo dela estava no lugar e ela não estava envergonhada.

-É. – sorri – Elisa Cranmer, certo?

-Bem, -ela sorriu- se veio me procurar imagino que saiba quem eu sou.

Devo ter corado, já que seu sorriso aumentou.

-Eu queria perguntar... – mas fui cortada

-Então os boatos são verdadeiros! – Ela segurou meu braço e começou a andar comigo, como se fossemos melhores amigas – Está realmente saindo com Scorpius?

Não tínhamos andado mais de cinco passos, mas eu já tinha parado com essa pergunta.

-O-o que? – arregalei os olhos – Estão falando isso?

-Claro que sim! – ela sorriu – Você anunciou pra um corredor inteiro que ele era seu e ele não parece negar isso... – ela deu de ombros - O que queria que achássemos?

-Não é bem assim! – falei um pouco irritada.

Talvez na hora não tivesse percebido que eu falei um pouco alto aquela bendita frase.

-Ok, não vou me meter nisso. Mas, se quer mesmo saber, eu não estou saindo com ele.

-E-eu não...

-Mas é claro que veio perguntar isso! Se quiser saber qualquer outra coisa, pode conversar comigo, Weasley! Acho incrível Scorpius estar saindo com uma menina direita! – como um pequeno furacão ela saiu andando/saltitando.

Essa com certeza se daria bem com Lily Luna.

* * *

amanhã eu devo postar de novo porque continuo puta com minha incapacidade de fazer capítulos que me agradem! Quanto mais tentar, mais chances devo ter de acabar com isso! x3


	9. Um Adorável Convite

**009 – Um Adorável Convite **

Eu fiquei parada um tempo naquele corredor pensando que não podia fazer nada, a não ser acreditar na pequena e saltitante Cranmer. E, mesmo que ela estivesse mentindo – coisa que não me pareceu, mas minha mente neurótica não pode descartar – ao menos estava me sentindo mais calma... _Bem_ mais calma.

Fui andando até o Grande Salão pra almoçar, mas antes que conseguisse chegar aonde queria fui puxada pelo braço. Na mesma hora parei e me virei pra virei.

- Finalmente te achei! – ele disse ainda me segurando.

- Já achou e já pode me soltar também, Malfoy. – respondi.

Ele me soltou e sorriu. Estava aprontando alguma. Sem dúvida ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

- Posso te acompanhar? – ele sorriu.

- Pra aumentar os boatos? – perguntei meio irritada.

- Ah, então você já sabe! – o sorriso dele aumentou. Eu fuzilei ele com os olhos. – A culpa não é minha, Weasley! Você que falou que eu sou seu... As pessoas tiram conclusões!

- É, mas você podia ter desmentido. – falei

- Daria muito trabalho... – ele deu de ombros – Mas...

-Não daria trabalho! – cortei ele – Era só você falar pra um dos seus amigos fofoqueiros que toda Hogwarts iria saber!

- Ta, mas eu não fiz isso. – ele falou parecendo um pouco irritado.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a andar, ou pelo menos tentei, ele me segurou de novo.

- Ainda não acabei Weasley. Vim aqui fazer uma coisa e não vou sair daqui até estar feita.

Eu devo ter corado. A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi... Foi um beijo. E acho que Scorpius percebeu o que eu pensei, porque sorriu.

- Não é nada disso. – ele deu uma risada – Não precisa se preocupar, quando eu quiser um beijo, será você quem vai me dar.

Não sabia se estava corada de raiva ou vergonha.

- O que quer, então? Fale de uma vez. – falei olhando para o chão.

- Amanhã nós temos um passeio para Hogsmead. Quer ir comigo? – ele sorriu.

Fui praticamente obrigada a olhar pra ele. Meus olhos estavam arregalados... Um passeio a Hogsmead? Como eu não soube?

- Ah, claro.

- Ótimo! – ele sorriu – Amanhã eu te encontro e nós vamos.

Em um movimento quase em câmera lenta, ele aproximou o rosto do meu com um sorriso, botou as mãos nos meus ombros e me beijou. Na bochecha. Depois ele saiu pelo corredor.

Balancei a cabeça e continue andando até o Salão Principal. Tinha que contar isso pra Lily! Isso é claro, depois de tapar a boca dela com fita isolante. Primeiro boca fechada, depois eu conto; já estava cansada dos gritos que ela dá.

Sentei perto dela e contei toda a história - inclusive a parte em que ele disse que eu iria beijá-lo.

- JAMES! - ela gritou e meu primo, que estava na nossa frente, nos olhou. - Eu ganhei a aposta!

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou de mim pra Lily.

- Ah?

- É isso mesmo! - ela sorriu.

Lily praticamente se esticou sobre a mesa e James fez o mesmo. Ela cochichou no ouvido dele. Olhei para Hugo, que estava ao lado de James. Ele devia estar se sentindo excluído já que quase todo dia nós falávamos da aposta...

- Não e não! - James disse quando Lily terminou de falar - Ainda não. Ainda falta um beijo, pelo menos! Interesse é diferente de seduzido...

Lily parecia ter vontade de pular sobre a mesa e arrancar os olhos do meu primo com uma colher, mas se controlou.

- Ok! Rose, amanhã você vai beijá-lo! - ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos - Ou deixar ele te beijar.

- M-mas...

- Quanto mais rápido você beijar ele, mais rápida essa aposta vai terminar! - ela disse energética.

- Ta. - falei com a garganta apertada.

E agora a aposta estava por um beijo.

* * *

**Se alguém ainda não tinha percebido, agora ficou bem claro que Scorpius está interessado na Rose, né? Que bom x3 **  
**Como eu sou uma pessoa boa demais, vou começar a tentar postar diariamente. No máximo dois dias de diferença! ;3 **  
**Quero acabar essa história antes de 2011! Pretendo começar o ano com novas fics! *-* **


	10. Visita Nem Tão Chata a Hogsmead

**010 - Visita Nem Tão Chata a Hogsmead**

Estava vestida como uma trouxa. Jeans, um suéter vermelho com uma gola alta e meus tênis. Meu cabelo ruivo estava solto e eu não me preocupei em usar maquiagem ou jóias, apenas usava meu brinco de sempre.

- Vista uma saia! – foi a primeira coisa que Lily Luna disse quando eu desci as escadas do dormitório.

- Eu uso saia a semana inteira, Lily. – falei e apontei para a janela – Estamos no inverno e lá fora está nevando. Você quer mesmo que eu use uma saia? – falei irritada.

Ela estava me enchendo o saco a respeito de uma roupa desde ontem. Sempre falando que eu deveria parecer sexy, mas eu acho que ela queria que eu parecesse uma puta. Era o que parecia, pelo menos.

- Use uma meia calça por baixo! – ela respondeu.

- É bem mais fácil eu usar um jeans de uma vez! – respondi enquanto saia do Salão Comunal, irritada.

Ela não me deixava em paz!

Quando eu sai, me deparei com uma surpresa. Scorpius Malfoy estava encostado na parede do lado do quadro da mulher gorda. Ele estava com um casaco preto e uma blusa da mesma cor. Um jeans meio claro e tênis. Tão simples quanto eu, mas eu duvidava que conseguisse ficar tão bonita quanto ele estava só desse jeito.

- Sua prima faz muito barulho. – ele disse me olhando.

Apenas abri a boca, mas desisti de falar qualquer coisa. Scorpius me olhou nada discretamente de cima a baixo.

- Não vejo qual é o problema da roupa. – ele disse desencostando da parede.

- C-como você sabia onde ficava o Salão Comunal? – perguntei.

- Perguntei para algumas pessoas. - ele sorriu. – Vamos?

Apenas concordei e nós dois saímos juntos pelos corredores. Eu podia estar um pouco neurótica, mas tinha quase certeza de que, enquanto andávamos, alguns grupinhos apontavam e começavam a cochichar. Eu não precisava ter metade do cérebro que tenho pra entender que eles estavam falando de nós.

Assim que saímos do castelo entramos em uma carruagem pra chegar ao vilarejo.

- Todos ficaram comentando. – falei olhando janela a fora.

- Pois é, agora sim os boatos vão ficar mais populares. – ele sorriu.

Por incrível que pareça aquela notícia não me deu vontade de pular na jugular dele ou coisa parecida.

- É.

Ele tentou puxar papo comigo pelo caminho, não posso culpá-lo por ser desagradável ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele foi gentil, mas eu estava meio cansada. Eu respondia com respostas monossílabas e no mesmo tom entediado.

Quando chegamos a Hogsmead já tinham algumas pessoas lá e a neve cobria as ruas e telhados. Estava muito bonito o vilarejo. Parecia que um grande lençol branco tinha caído sobre ele.

- Aonde quer ir primeiro? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei, - dei de ombros – você pode escolher.

- Ótimo! – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão.

Primeiro achei que ele ia me levar direto para os Três Vassouras, mas ele passou direto por lá. Pensei na Dedos de Mel, mas ele também passou por lá. Por último chegamos a Zonko's. Ele me puxou pra dentro da loja.

- Zonko's? – eu quase ri – Não acha que está um pouco grande pra vir na Zonko's?

Estávamos entre prateleiras e éramos um dos poucos na loja.

- Acho que vou precisar disso mais tarde. – ele riu pegando uma bomba de bosta. – E você, Weasley, - ele se virou pra mim – pare de ser tão defensiva. Se você não parar de se esforçar tanto pra isso ser chato, vai conseguir.

- Não estou na defensiva! – respondi, minha voz algumas oitava mais fina.

- Ah, não? – ele deu uma risada. – Vamos, _Rose_, ao menos finja que se diverte... Quem sabe não acaba se divertindo de verdade?

Eu fiquei calada. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir ele tinha um pouco de razão. Mas apenas um pouco.

Depois que ele pagou, nós saímos e eu deixei ele me levar mais uma vez para qualquer lugar. Acabamos indo parar na Dedos de Mel.

Até que não foi tão ruim. Nós escolhemos alguns doces e, no final, ele pediu pra pagar, mas eu não deixei. Não ia me deixar comprar por doces!

Sem mais nada pra fazer, fomos para o Três Vassouras.

Ah, sim, esse foi, com toda certeza, a hora mais divertida de todo o encontro... Quando as cervejas chegaram e Scorpius deu o primeiro gole eu comecei a rir. Muito. Eu não sabia que graça tinha aquilo, mas era tão bobo e tão fofo que eu não resisti.

- Do que está rindo? – ele perguntou meio confuso.

Botei a mão na boca porque ele estava hilário.

- V-você! – apontei – Um b-bigode de cerveja! – e comecei a rir mais ainda.

Scorpius também riu um pouco e depois limpou.

Foi assim que nós quebramos o gelo. Depois disso nós ficamos conversando, ele contava coisas engraçadas e eu ria cada vez mais. Ficamos mais ou menos uma hora sozinhos, depois Albus chegou com alguns Sonserinos (incluindo Elisa Cranmer) e a companhia deles nem foi tão ruim. Fizemos uma grande roda, todos riam e bebiam cerveja amanteigada.

Nunca pensei que sair com Scorpius Malfoy pudesse ser tão divertido assim.

-... Filtch ficou muito irritado! – Elisa contava uma história de quando Filtch quase a pegou de amassos com um menino, depois do horário de recolher – Resmungava com aquela gata estúpida que sentia cheiro de infratores! Como se aquele bicho entendesse! – ela deu uma risada – O idiota nem suspeitava que estávamos bem do seu lado, em uma sala.

Todos deram risadas. Elisa sabia contar uma história.

Lily Luna entrou, de repente, no Três Vassouras e seus olhos estavam do tamanho de pratos quando me viu sentada com vários Sonserinos ao meu redor. Mas não falou comigo, passou direto e se sentou em uma mesa próxima... Podia até imaginar o tipo de coisas que estavam passando na cabeça da minha prima!

Já na hora que devíamos voltar para Hogwarts, a maioria se despediu e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Obviamente eu e Scorpius ficamos juntos.

- Sonserinos não são tão ruins assim, são? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Estávamos voltando para o lugar onde as carruagens esperavam os alunos.

- Não, não são! – respondi também sorrindo – Elisa Cranmer é realmente engraçada... E Albus também... Você é um pouco, também.

Ele deu uma pequena risada.

Voltamos para o castelo em uma viagem silenciosa, mas não como a primeira. A primeira era silenciosa pela falta do que dizer, agora era porque não precisávamos falar nada.

Quando chegamos ao castelo, Scorpius fez questão de me deixar no quadro da mulher gorda. Eu disse que, além de desnecessário era algo estúpido. Ele ia subir sete lances de escada e descer todos esses de volta para as masmorras, mas ele me ignorou.

Já em frente ao quadro nós paramos. Ele chegou perto de mim e beijou minha testa, mas, antes que ele pudesse se afastar, eu falei:

- Acha mesmo que eu vou te beijar? – ele soltou uma risada.

- Tenho certeza. E não perco por esperar essa hora. – revirei os olhos e ele continuou – Mas se quer tanto assim um beijo, aproveite que estou aqui.

Ele sorriu. Scorpius fechou os olhos, fez bico e chegou perto de mim, esperando uma beijo. Dei uma risada. Ele não achava que eu ia beijar ele, achava? Juntei o indicador e o dedo do meio e beijei os dois, logo depois botei eles sobre os lábios de Scorpius.

- Fica pra uma próxima, então. – brinquei.

Ele abriu os olhos. Não parecia desapontado ou coisa assim, ele esperava isso de mim.

- Não diga que não lhe dei a oportunidade, Rose. – ele riu e foi embora.

Eu fiquei parada um tempo olhando por onde ele foi embora. Ele não era _tão_ ruim assim, no final das contas.

- Muito bonito o seu namorado! – quase pulei de susto ao ouvir a mulher gorda.

- E-ele não é meu namorado! –falei – Lua cheia! – emendei a senha, pra ela não falar mais.

A entrada se abriu, mas antes de entrar ainda a ouvi falando:

- Se não é, ainda vai ser!

Revirei os olhos. Até um quadro acha que eu e Scorpius estamos juntos... Mas, tecnicamente nós estamos... Não é?

* * *

**Esse deve ser um dos capítulos mais românticos que eu escrevi até agora! #fail**

**bem, até agora a parada do diariamente ta dando certo x3 **

**Se continuar assim eu termino a fic essa semana o.o **

**muito doido **

**bem, beijos pra geral que lê ;***


	11. Segredo Não Mais Secreto

**011 -Segredo Não Mais Secreto**

Dezembro chegou com mais neve do que nunca. Às vezes era difícil até chegar às estufas com esse tempo. Ou ler embaixo da árvore perto do lago, como fazia às vezes, estava sendo obrigada a ficar trancada dentro do castelo.

Nesse pouco tempo, eu e Scorpius estávamos mais juntos. Nos falávamos e de vez em quando nos encontrávamos na biblioteca. A companhia dele era agradável e ele era engraçado. Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, James se recusa a admitir que a aposta esteja acabada. Ele diz que, sem um beijo, nada feito e eu não sei se estou pronta pra entregar meu orgulho de bandeja pra Scorpius dessa maneira. Uma coisa era gostar da companhia dele, outra era beijá-lo.

Nesse tempo todo ele se manteve com sua promessa estúpida. Ele ia esperar eu beijar ele _mesmo_, não importa o quanto demorasse. Estávamos em uma briga idiota de egos com isso.

- Vai passar o Natal aqui? – perguntei.

Estávamos sentados na biblioteca, conversando. Na verdade, eu estava lendo, mas ele começou a falar e eu desisti.

- Vou e você?

- Não sei. – falei.

- Fique. – ele sorriu malicioso – Imagina só, uma semana com o castelo semi vazio e nós dois aqui... Você ia gostar muito!

- Claro que sim. - revirei os olhos.

- Então você vai ficar? – impressionante como aquele sorriso não saia dos seus lábios.

- Já disse que não sei.

- Ora, Rose, achei que você fosse uma sabe-tudo!

Apenas encarei ele, tentando não rir. Infelizmente o senso de humor estranho dele era contagioso, e eu até agora não descobrir um jeito de ficar imune.

- Está na hora do jantar. – falei me levantando da poltrona – Vamos logo.

Ele se levantou e nós saímos juntos para o Salão Principal.

Agora as pessoas não cochichavam tanto quando nós passávamos, mas olhavam meio curiosas... A maioria devia achar que isso não ia durar uma semana. Não possa culpá-las.

Já no salão, nos despedimos com um aceno de cabeça e cada um foi para a sua mesa. Sentei do lado de Lily, como sempre.

Começamos a conversar e, sem demora, James começou a entrar no assunto da aposta, como fazia todos os dias.

- Já beijou ele? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. – respondi mexendo na minha comida.

- Deixe a Rose em paz, ela não vai beijar o S-

- SH! – James falou e apontou para Hugo, logo ao seu lado - Ninguém tem que saber da aposta! É só entre nós, esqu-

- Cale a boca, James! - Hugo se levantou e bateu as mãos na mesa.

Todo o Salão parecia ter ficado meio silêncioso com aquilo.

- Acha que eu não sei dessa aposta idiota? Vocês são tão discretos quanto três hipogrifos! Eu sei dessa aposta idiota onde a Rose tem que conquistar o Malfoy! Parem de ser tão idiotas! Já está me dando nos nervos! - depois de soltar algo que me pareceu um rosnado Hugo saiu do Salão Principal como uma bala.

- M-mas... - Lily falou em um fio de voz – O que houve com Hugo?

Eu queria mesmo abaixar a minha cabeça e nunca mais levantar, ou aparatar pra um lugar bem longe. Eu não conseguia falar nada, tinha a maldita impressão que todos no Salão Principal tinham ouvido isso, inclusive a mesa da Sonserina.

* * *

**só pra deixar um gostinho x3 **  
**Sim, o Hugo é revoltado**  
**no próximo tudo se explica tudo e vocês vão ver que minha cabeça e meio (completamente) estranha! kkkkk **  
**não-me-matem! :X**  
**;***


	12. Uma Conversa Com Scorpius

**012 – Uma Conversa Com Scorpius**

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer, então a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi fugir dali, e bem rápido. Levantei e sai andando (lê-se: quase tropeçando nos próprios pés pela velocidade dos passos) do Salão Principal, indo direto para a Sala Comunal.

O que _deu_ em Hugo? Eu tinha que me lembrar de cortar a cabeça dele da próxima vez que o encontrasse. Tudo bem que ele foi excluído desse assunto por um bom tempo, mas ele não precisava gritar pra toda Hogwarts! Até os professores devem saber disso agora!

Mesmo não sendo nem nove horas, eu deitei na minha cama e tentei dormir. Apenas tentei, eu disse.

Quando percebi que não ia conseguir, fiquei pensando. Por mais destruído que meu orgulho fosse ficar, na verdade, eu estava pensando em uma maneira de me desculpar com Scorpius. Era o mínimo que ele merecia, eu acho.

Acabei dormindo enquanto pensava.

Talvez por eu ter dormido mais cedo que todo o castelo, eu também estava acordada mais cedo. Tentei me vestir sem fazer nenhum barulho, não queria acordar minhas colegas de quarto.

Peguei minhas coisas e desci para o Salão Comunal. Ainda estava meio escuro e a lareira estava apagada; apenas uma luz fraca, que vinha do sol nascendo, iluminava mal aquela parte do castelo.

Eu tinha que me desculpar com Scorpius. Eu precisava. Hoje.

Fiquei observando as pessoas descendo aos poucos para ir tomar café da manhã. A maioria das meninas apontava descaradamente pra mim e comentava alguma coisa com as outras; eu estava até acostumada com cochichos, mas era claro que o motivo de tanto, antes, era minha relação com Scorpius, agora devia ser de como eu enrolei ele.

Afundei no sofá e desejei sumir, mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, não fui atendida.

Continuei parada no sofá até que a pessoa que eu queria desceu.

- Lily! – chamei.

Ela me olhou e veio se sentar do meu lado.

- Oi, Rose. – ela corou.

Por que raios ela estava corada? Eu fiquei um minuto em silêncio só olhando pra ela... Eu não sabia porque eu tinha que falar com ela, talvez apenas quisesse apoio ou consolo. Talvez ajuda.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei. – admiti – Não sei o que fazer, não tenho nem coragem de sair do Salão Comunal.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Quer saber, - começou – você se meteu nessa! Não, não, não me venha com esse olhar! Você podia ter desistido dessa aposta. Podia, mas não fez. Seu orgulho falou muito alto, agora levante daí e vá fazer o que você sabe que tem que fazer!

Depois de ser enxotada, fui tomar café da manhã. Entrei no Salão Principal com os olhos no chão, não estava com vontade de encarar ninguém. Tomei café sem desviar os olhos do prato, apenas arrisquei uma pequena olhada pra Hugo. Ele também só encarava seu prato. Pelo menos sabe a besteira que fez e em que me meteu.

Levantei e fui para minha aula. Não sabia como ia encarar Slughorn, não sabia como ia encarar alguém, agora.

Sabe, eu nunca me considerei alguém com sorte. Mas também nunca azarada; eu era meio que normal. Só que nesses últimos dias, eu estava azarada demais. Quando eu estava fazendo a curva pra descer a escada em direção às masmorras, trombei com alguém. E com mil pessoas naquele castelo, era óbvio que tinha que ser ele.

Ele me parecia normal e não me parecia irritado, desapontado ou qualquer outra coisa... Ele parecia o Scorpius de sempre, o que implica e conversa comigo na biblioteca.

- O-oi – falei sem saber muito bem pra onde olhar.

- Bom dia. – ele deu um sorrisinho e voltou a andar.

Eu não podia deixar ele passar assim! Antes que ele andasse muito peguei o braço dele e ele me olhou por cima do ombro.

- E-espera. – eu tenho que parar de gaguejar. E rápido. – Tenho que te falar uma coisa.

- Se quer saber, eu ouvi o que seu irmão disse ontem. – ele falou.

Agora ele tinha se virado pra mim e estávamos frente a frente. Assim eu me sentia bem mais intimidada. Em um fôlego só, comecei:

- Desculpa! – falei olhando para o chão – Eu gostava da sua companhia. Por mais que no início estivesse contrariada, você me provou que não é ruim. Me provou que eu estava errada a seu respeito e que você é divertido e educado, quando quer. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo... E, se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, eu vou entender. Mas se você ainda não me odiar ou coisa parecida, eu... Eu gostaria que voltássemos a ser o que éramos.

Levantei minha cabeça devagar e ele me encarava sorrindo.

- E o que nós éramos exatamente, Rose?

Vacilei um momento.

- N-não sei. – falei meio sem graça e sorri – Mas era ótimo.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é? – ele perguntou normalmente.

Fiquei feliz que ele estivesse falando no presente e não no passado, mas, mesmo assim, mais uma vez vacilei em responder. Ele estava me deixando envergonhada!

- B-bem... Agora não tem como não saber. – dei de ombros.

Ele sorriu pra mim e eu entendi que ele queria que _eu_ dissesse o que eu sentia.

- Desde o início dessa aposta eu estava meio que com medo. – comecei devagar – Porque alguns filmes trouxas têm esse tema de apostas e no final... No final os dois sempre acabam apaixonados...

- Então você está apaixonada? – ele sorriu.

- Não. – falei a verdade, por mais estranho que parecesse – Eu não estou apaixonada por você. Mas eu gosto de você. Gosto de quando ficamos juntos e... Não sei. – admiti – Acho que gostar de você, da maneira que eu gosto já é um grande avanço. E eu gosto de gostar de você desse jeito.

Só agora eu tinha percebido que eu tinha me aproximado um pouco dele. O sorriso dele era imenso e o meu também devia ser. Antes que pudesse me conter eu beijei ele. Eu beijei Scorpius Malfoy! Fiquei na ponta dos pés e me segurei no ombro dele, para não cair. As mãos dele foram para as minhas costas, também para me dar apoio.

Foi algo meio lento, meio selvagem. Era algo entre o gostar e o amor. Foi completo e foi estranho, não estava acostumada com isso.

Quando me dei conta de que estávamos no meio do corredor me afastei. Não precisava de um espelho ou coisa parecia pra saber que meu rosto devia estar totalmente corado.

- Eu falei que você era quem ia me beijar. – ele falou sorrindo.

Ótimo, devia estar roxa agora.

- Você não está chateado? – perguntei querendo mudar de assunto.

- Não. – ele sorriu – Digamos que eu suspeitava. Eu vi o título daquela lista, mas no início pensei que eu estava errado. Depois daquela declaração pública de afeto. – eu entendi que ele estava falando sobre "marcar o território" – eu fui te procurar na biblioteca pra saber se Albus tinha mesmo feito algum tipo de aposta, chantagem ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo com você. Mas você mentiu.

- Eu não menti! Não foi Albus quem fez a aposta comigo... Na verdade, a aposta não foi diretamente comigo. James e Lily Luna apostaram isso e... – parei de falar.

Nos entre olhamos. Agora estava tudo muito claro e eu tinha contas pra acertar com esses três. James, Albus e Lily que me esperem.

* * *

**Ok, não juntei os dois porque vocês vão absorver as coisas devagar x3 **  
**Não quero ninguém me olhando como se eu fosse louca, igual minhas amigas fizeram quando expliquei a coisa de uma vez!**  
**Se tudo der certo, só mais dois capítulos e a fic acaba x3 **  
**;***


	13. Acertando As Contas

**013 – Acertando As Contas**

Eu e Scorpius fomos para as nossas aulas e não nos falamos de novo nesse dia. Com ele as coisas estavam meio resolvidas, mas não com Albus, Lily e James. Já tinha pensado no que ia fazer e ia começar no dia seguinte.

Não comentei nada sobre a aposta ou sobre eu saber de tudo com nenhum. Ia ser uma pequena surpresa.

Assim como Albus, eu tentei ser o mais direta possível. Já no dia seguinte (no caso hoje) mandei um novato entregar pra eles um bilhete, que dizia que eu esperava por cada um, na biblioteca, daqui a cinco minutos.

Andei até o canto mais afastado da biblioteca e sentei em uma poltrona.

Cinco minutos depois, Lily chegou.

-Olá, Rose! – ela sorriu – Por que me chamou?

-Sente. – falei apontando uma cadeira na minha frente.

Ela sentou na cadeira e ficou me olhando.

-Não vai me contar o que houve?

-Espere. – falei

-Esperar o que?

Eu não tinha comentado nos bilhetes que tinha chamado os três, apenas falei para me encontrarem na biblioteca.

-Seus irmãos.

Não sei se foi só impressão, mas Lily me pareceu bem mais inquieta depois disso. Agora ela já devia ter alguma ideia do por que dela estar aqui.

Os meninos não tardaram muito a chegar, primeiro James e depois Albus. O último pareceu entender tudo a partir do momento em que chegou, mas não parecia preocupado com o fato de eu poder estuporar eles três.

-Eu já sei de tudo. – falei. Lily e James pareceram engasgar, mas Albus apenas me encarava com a mesma indiferença. - Ou quase tudo. Sei que vocês armaram aquela maldita aposta e quero saber todos os detalhes!

Lily se afundou mais na cadeira e parecia prestes a chorar a qualquer momento.

-Foi bem simples, se quer saber. – Albus falou sorrindo – Eu sabia que Scorpius gostava de você, mas também sabia que você não correspondia. Nem mesmo se ele tentasse se aproximar você iria deixar... Tinha que fazer você ter o porquê deixar e ainda tentar se aproximar e, como você sabe, o maior defeito de um grifinório é o orgulho.

Quase senti um arrepio. Quem estava falando era um sonserino nato, não me lembro de Albus assim.

-Então você falou com James. – arrisquei.

-Mais ou menos. Eu acabei comentando isso com ele e ele se ofereceu pra me ajudar, então tivemos a ideia e eu pedi pra ele fazer a aposta, já que, se eu fizesse você poderia suspeitar mais cedo que era tudo armado, por eu ser amigo de Scorpius.

-Faz sentido. – me parecia tudo muito simples assim.

-Naquele mesmo dia em que eu fiz a aposta foi o dia em que nós tínhamos terminado de conversar sobre isso. – James falou ajeitando o óculos – Cheguei na Sala Comunal pensando em um jeito de te fazer a aposta, sem parecer suspeito. Tive a oportunidade perfeita com o assunto e foi melhor ainda quando quem deu a ideia da aposta foi Lily. – ele sorriu.

Olhei pra minha prima e ela estava com o rosto vermelho e meio choroso. Ela continuava afundada na poltrona e me olhava desesperada.

– E aonde Lily entra nessa história? Ela já sabia?

-Até pouco tempo, não. – James continuou – No dia em que você falou sobre o passeio com Malfoy, eu contei pra ela e mandei ela ficar de boca fechada.

-Por que você falou com ela? – perguntei meio com raiva.

Se ao menos Lily não soubesse, eu ia me sentir melhor em não ser a única idiota perdida nessa história. Falando nela, ela já estava chorando.

-Pra não ter que pagar, ora essas! – James falou e revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

-E você aceitou? – perguntei incrédula pra minha prima.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Mas você _vai _pagar pra mim. – falei cruzando os braços – Em galeões e com sua dignidade.

-Só espero que faça rápido, - Albus falou antes que James pudesse abrir a boca – não quero ter um olho roxo para o natal.

Ele ainda deu uma risada. Albus já sabia que nós íamos fazer alguma coisa de vingança. Alguma coisa boba, óbvio, mas ele sabia. E estava resignado.

-Já acabou? – Lily perguntou chorosa.

-Não. Quero saber... Quero saber se Scorpius sabia da aposta.

Eu sei, eu sei. Ele disse que apenas desconfiava, mas eu tinha que ter certeza. Se ele tivesse armado isso, também ia merecer um pouco do meu desprezo.

-Ele não sabia. – Albus foi defender o amigo – Eu pensei em falar, mas lembrei que ele também é um maldito orgulhoso e não aceitaria minha ajuda de cara.

Sorri. Ele realmente não estava envolvido.

Depois que meus primos se foram, Lily se ajoelhou na minha frente e começou a chorar mais do que antes.

-Desculpa, Rose! – ela estava soluçando.

-Está tudo bem, você vai continuar inteira, mas não garanto o mesmo para aqueles dois. – sorri.

-Não! M-mas eu também fiz algo horrível! – e começou a chorar mais ainda.

-Pare de chorar e me conte o que foi.

-H-hugo! – acho que foi isso que eu entendi, com a voz chorosa dela – Eu contei pra ele sobre a aposta e pedir pra ele acabar com isso! Pedi pra ele contar pra todos de alguma maneira. Eu não queria continuar me sentindo mal por estar no meio disso.

Ela voltou a chorar mais ainda. Botou os dois braços cruzados em cima do meu joelho e botou a cabeça no meio deles. Acariciei seus cabelos. Era só aquilo. Agora não tinha tanto problema, foi até bom saber disso logo.

-Não tem problemas, Lily.

Afinal, tudo estava terminando bem. Do que eu podia reclamar?

* * *

**Penútilmo *-* **

**Que emoção. **

**No próximo vai ter uma porrada de coisa x3 **

**Vai falar o que aconteceu com o Albus e o James, vai explicar Rose e Scorpius, vai ter uma despedida... **

**Aiai, é isso aí! :D:D **

**Desculpa não poder postar ontem, mas meus parentes estavam aqui em casa e eu tive que dar atenção pra eles. Não tive tempo pra escrever e postar.**

**E passamos de 100 reviews! x3 **

**Me senti importante agora, oi? ok, parei **

**beijos ;*  
**


	14. Feliz Natal

**014 – Feliz Natal **

Eu, Scorpius, Lily Luna e James estávamos no grande portão de Hogwarts por Albus. Meus primos e meu irmão iam passar o natal e ano novo junto com a família, na Toca. Esse ano eu resolvi não ir. Scorpius não parou de me encher o saco falando que era por causa dele, mas eu já tinha decidido isso bem antes da aposta! Não que adiante falar isso com ele, é claro.

- Onde está Albus e Hugo? – Lily perguntou com os braços cruzados e batendo os pés no chão. – Não aguento mais essa demora!

Ela estava usando um vestido lilás muito bonito e sapatos de boneca.

- Albus deve estar tirando o cheiro da última bomba de bosta que eu joguei nele. – Scorpius respondeu prontamente.

- Oh, mas logo antes do natal? Isso foi cruel. – Lily falou espantada. – Deviam é estar agradecendo a gente, e não quase nos matando.

- Não quase matamos você. – respondi – Fique satisfeita.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu logo depois. Scorpius apertou mais o abraço em volta de mim. Ele atrás de mim com os braços presos na minha cintura.

Lily Luna é realmente exagerada. Eu queria ter feito muito mais coisas com James e Albus, queria mesmo. Mas nós demos uma relaxada porque, segundo Scorpius, se não fosse por Albus não estaríamos juntos (eu tive que concordar) e porque James tinha N.I.E.M's e eu falei que isso deixa qualquer um louco e estressado. Então apenas enchemos o saco deles com algumas coisas da loja dos gêmeos e algumas bostas de bombas que Scorpius tinha comprado no nosso encontro, em Hogsmead.

- Cheguei! – olhamos ao mesmo tempo e lá estava Albus se aproximando com uma grande mala do lado. – Desculpem a demora! – ele falou olhando feio para Scorpius.

- Está perdoado. – Lily falou. – Mas não Hugo! Vamos embora sem ele se ele demorar mais um segundo!

- Vão embora sem se despedir? – falei fingindo que estava ofendida.

- Mas é claro que não! – Scorpius se afastou, prevendo o que viria, e depois Lily me deu um grande abraço. – Lembre-se Rose, - ela falou murmurando no meu ouvido – qualquer coisa que fizer essa semana você vai ter que me contar.

Não consegui não rir disso. Ela estava louca pra quando eu e Scorpius fizéssemos sexo, eu contasse pra ela como foi. _Em todos os mínimos e inesquecíveis detalhes, é claro!_, ela dizia, mas até aprece que eu vou falar tudo pra ela. No máximo vou dizer se doeu muito ou pouco.

Depois que ela se afastou, James também me deu um abraço.

- Pense bem no que vai fazer, sua pentelha. – ele falou baixo. – Não vou falar nada pra Tio Ronald, mas se ele me perguntar é outra história.

Por que _todo mundo_ acha que eu vou fazer isso no natal? Qual é o problema dessa gente?

- Se ele te perguntar o que? – perguntei.

Ainda estávamos abraçados e aquilo podia parecer um pouco estranho, mas minha curiosidade venceu.

- Se ele perguntar se tem algum garoto com você. Vou dar nome e sobrenome. – não me pareceu uma ameaça, era apenas para que, se eu recebesse um berrador, estivesse preparada.

Nos afastamos e Albus, que tinha acabado de dar tchau para Scorpius, também me deu um abraço.

- Feliz Natal adiantado, priminha. – ele falou rindo.

- Feliz Natal, Albus. E você não está muito cheiroso. - falei brincando.

Ele apenas deu uma risada. Quando nos afastamos, percebemos Hugo vir correndo como uma bala até nós.

- Desculpem a demora!

- Oh, mas é muito fácil pedir desculpas! – Lily falou irritada – Se nós perdemos esse trem... Ah, Hugo, você vai estar ferrado! Ainda temos que descer até a estação e o tre-

- Cale a boca, Lily. – meu irmão falou irritado.

Minha prima calou a boca. Hugo se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço, coisa muito estranha, ele não era muito de mostrar afeto em público.

- Tchau, Rose. – ele disse e, assim como o resto dos meus primos, menos Albus, deram um aceno de cabeça em direção a Scorpius. Como se fosse um tchau sem palavras.

Mas antes que eles saíssem, James veio correndo na minha direção e me entregou um saquinho pesado.

- Os galeões. – ele falou revirando os olhos – Sou um homem de palavra.

E depois disso eles se foram.

Uma das punições foi que James também teve que me dar os cinquenta galeões da aposta, mas eu só cobrei quando podia cobrar os cinquenta _mesmo_, se você me entende.

Esses galeões já tinham um destino certo. Na próxima visita a Hogsmead era eu quem ia pagar o encontro e estava pensando em comprar um presente bem legal pra Scorpius no dia dos namorados.

Vimos eles se afastando enquanto Lily ainda discutia com meu irmão, provavelmente pelo seu atraso.

- Sua prima é muito barulhenta. – Scorpius falou.

- Você já me disse isso, uma vez. – falei meio rindo.

- É, mas ela é tão barulhenta que merecia ser falada uma segunda.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a seguir ele, quando ele começou a andar.

- Sabe, acho que ela gosta do seu irmão. – ele falou rindo.

- Também acho, mas isso é problema deles.

- Podíamos fazer uma aposta pra juntar eles, já pensou? – ele falou brincando.

- Oh, não acho uma boa ideia. – falei entrando na brincadeira.

- E por que não? – ele perguntou com falso tom de indignidade.

- Porque só nós temos a honra de ficar juntos por uma aposta.

Ele deu uma risada e descobri que o destino tão secreto era a biblioteca.

- Então o que vai querer de presente no dia dos namorados? – perguntei quando nos sentamos em uma das poltronas.

- Pra que quer saber? É só em Junho! – ele falou.

- É, mas eu preciso saber! E tem que ser algo que uma coruja possa carregar.

- Por quê? Apareça lá em casa para entregar o presente, se quiser. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Quem sabe. – falei sorrindo de volta.

Quem sabe, né? Ainda tínhamos muito tempo juntos, mesmo. E não me parecia uma má ideia fazer uma visita à Mansão Malfoy. Não quando o meu namorado estivesse lá dentro.

* * *

**Acabou ._.**

**Nha, quero agradecer todas as reviews, vocês são pessoas muito legais x3 **

**Quero me desculpar, eu ia postar ontem, mas minha internet deu alok aqui, e hoje, magicamente, ela voltou õ/ **

**Eu fiquei igual a uma retardada, não sabendo como terminar a fic... Espero que não tenha ficado um lixinho x3**

**E... sei lá. É só isso! **

**;*  
**


End file.
